


Uh... Why Are You Eating Ice Cream at 7:20 in the Morning?

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Humor, Mild Angst, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Bucky Barnes spent his youth eager to meet his spitfire of a soulmate. Now here he was, in the 21st century, finally hearing those words.





	Uh... Why Are You Eating Ice Cream at 7:20 in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> second in the series! I totally blame acaseofthemondays for getting me hooked on this ship. I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
> BTW: y'all probably are already aware, but I don't own marvel.

Bucky had always known his soulmate was going to be a spitfire. With words like those, how could she not be? His ma was scandalized by them. Stevie, his father, and his sisters thought they were hilarious.  Bright pink in large, loopy handwriting across his lower back. _Because fuck society and it’s stupid rules. Also, I want to._ There were many a night where he had stood with his back to a mirror, reading the words. He had dreamed about it often enough in his youth, meeting her. Gone our at every chance, hoping for that fated encounter. She never showed up though.

Then the war started and he was drafted. Captured by HYDRA and rescued by Stevie, who _apparently_ took some class A government drugs to become some sorta demigod AND had met his soulmate, an English dame-agent, sorry- who went by Peggy. Then there was the mission with the train where he fell. He was captured by some more crazy HYDRA goons, and he lost his arm, his memories, and his goddamn mind. The experiments- the missions- the cryo- and then there was Stevie again, saving him, _reminding_ him, till the end of the line.

And now here he was in the Avengers Compound communal kitchen, staring at some brunette dame who was Hello Kitty pajamas, glasses, and the fluffiest pair of slippers he had ever seen. She was sitting on one of the bar stools, drizzling a copious amount of caramel topping on a ginormous bowl of chocolate ice cream. He vaguely recognized her, she had come in with Thor’s soulmate- Dr. Foster.

Bucky continued to stare at the scene before him, glancing at the time on the stove clock. Nervous, but thoroughly confused, the former assassin cleared his throat.

“Uh… why are you eating ice cream at 7:20 in the morning?”

The girl looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and ate a large spoonful before replying.

“Because fuck society and it’s stupid rules. Also I want to.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat and his right hand went to his back, tracing his words. The brunette watched his actions.

“I take it you’re my soulmate?”

“I- yes- I mean- you said my words- did I not say yours?”

“Oh, you did. But you’d be surprised how many people have asked me that.”

She replied, before rolling down her left sleeve, where the words were written in a rich turquoise across her forearm. Bucky stared, not entirely sure what to do.

“Well, obviously I know who you are, but you probably don’t know me. I’m Darcy Lewis, Dr. Foster’s assistant. Basically I make sure she somewhat takes care of herself and fetch her whatever highly caffeinated drink she wants from Starbucks. Got caught up in this crazy mess of heroes and what not when I tased the Norse pagan god of thunder in New Mexico.”

Darcy continued to eat her ice cream, before looking back at him.

“Dude, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me? Cause that’s kinda weird. You can sit down you know. Gotta get your own bowl of ice cream though, cause I don’t share till the third date, soulmate or not.”

Bucky’s walked over, hyper aware of everything. He sat down next to her hesitantly. Darcy grinned back at him.

“Alrighty then Handsome. How about I finish this bowl of frozen deliciousness and you fill me in on who you are- not the media’s villanized version, not my history textbook’s romanticized version, not Lady Liberty and Uncle Sam’s lovechild’s idolized version. That sound good?”

Bucky gave her a small smile and nodded.

“I’m gonna need words here dude. That a yes or a no?”

Bucky let out a soundless laugh.

“Yeah Doll. That sounds good.”


End file.
